


runes and bargains

by quakeriders



Series: acotar au week [5]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bargains, F/M, Fluff, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeriders/pseuds/quakeriders
Summary: She reached out a hand and patted Feyre’s arm a bit stiffly. “Oh, don’t look so glum. Why don’t you just ask someone to tutor you?”acotarauweek 🎄 day 05: hogwarts au
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: acotar au week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566274
Comments: 17
Kudos: 126
Collections: ACOTAR AU Week, ACOTAR AU Week Day 5





	runes and bargains

**Author's Note:**

> if you follow me on tumblr, you know that my nano project this year has been to start writing my huge feysand hogwarts au. this is a plot point that didn’t make it into the story, since it didn’t fit well with the rest, so here we go..

Feyre sat in the library, twisting her hands in her lap and listening to Lucien and Vassa quietly arguing about exactly how much Fluxweed belonged into a Wit-Sharpening Potion. As their whispers kept growing more aggressive and Vassa flipped through the book to check, Feyre once again looked down at her essay.

She wasn’t working on it though. No, Professor Babbling, their Ancient Runes professor, had just handed them their marked essays back. The three of them had made a beeline for the library right afterwards, but Feyre couldn’t bring herself to start working on her mountain of homework.

She just kept looking at the mark at the bottom of the roll of parchment. A big fat D looked right back at her.

Professor Babbling’s tight face kept flashing before Feyre’s eyes and even without her needing to say it, Feyre knew what it meant. She needed to at least get an E during their final exams to still pass the class.

And as Feyre slowly spiralled into a bottomless pit of despair, the sound of low snickering filler her ears.

Lucien’s jaw tightened, while Vassa just rolled her eyes.

Feyre looked over her shoulder only to find Rhys, Cassian and Azriel in the far corner of the library, their heads bent low and looking at something that was in Cassian’s lap.

Lucien huffed out a breath. “This is a library.”

Feyre couldn’t help but grin at his tone. He sounded remarkably like Madam Pince. But then, Feyre once again remembered her situation and the grin melted off her face.

Vassa noticed. She reached out a hand and patted Feyre’s arm a bit stiffly. “Oh, don’t look so glum. Why don’t you just ask someone to tutor you?”

Vassa herself wasn’t much better off than Feyre. Neither was Lucien. They both had scraped together passing grades, but barely. And as Feyre thought about it, she could think of only one person, who had managed an Outstanding during last years O.W.L.’s.

And he was currently bend over in the back of the library, snickering with his friends about something mysterious.

Feyre almost groaned.

But Vassa’s expression shifted into something like delight as she reached the same conclusion. “Go on, then. Ask him. I’m sure he wouldn't mind. I heard, he helped Cresseida with Astronomy last month. She’s still alive and kicking.”

Lucien had kept remarkably silent during this conversation and when their eyes met, he pursed his lips. “You’ve got to do, what you got to do, I guess.”

So, sighing deeply, Feyre rose from her seat, leaving her back and cursed essay behind and approached the farthest corner of the library.

The three boys stopped snickering when Feyre stopped at their table. Cassian looked at her, then threw a wry smile in Rhys’ direction before giving her the same look. Azriel just pulled a book closer and began reading.

But Rhys seemed a bit flustered at the sight of her. “Hi, um, hello, Feyre.”

She tried not to smile at that. Rhysand Night, always composed and collected, stumbling over his words when talking to her. It made what she had to do next at least a bit easier.

“Hey.” Feyre said, trying not to wring her hands. “Can I talk to you? In private, I mean?”

Cassian let out a whistle while wiggling his brows. Azriel - without looking up from his book - just pinched Cassian’s arm and causing him to let out a low sound of protest. “What was that for?”

But Feyre’s attention was fixed on Rhys. His blue eyes quickly flicked over her shoulder, likely seeing that both Vassa and Lucien were watching, then right back to her. He got to his feet immediately. “Yeah, sure.”

Feyre tried to ignore Cassian and his craning neck as she led Rhys away from prying ears and between two stacks. Finally, she turned around and faced him.

His expression startled her. There was something nervous yet excited in it and Feyre almost frowned at him. “Um, so, I know you’re probably very busy right now and don’t have to time, but I wanted to ask if you-”

She lost her courage about halfway through her request. So, Feyre took a deep breath, ready to just leave him there and return back to her dormitory and hide under a blanket. “Nevermind.”

But Rhys was having none of it. “No, tell me.” He urged, taking a step closer. “What were you going to say?”

She looked into his eyes, wide and attentive and fixed solely on her. And spoke, “I just got a D in Ancient Runes and if I don’t get an E in the final exam I’m gonna fail, so I need a tutor.”

She didn’t ask. Not really.

But he seemed to understand.

Something flickered over his face. Something like.. disappointment, maybe? And Feyre’s heart sank. He didn’t want to tutor her. Likely thought that it would be a waste of his time and, if she was being honest, he was right.

“Oh.” He breathed, slipping his hands into the pockets of his robes. “So, you want me to tutor you?”

She nodded, heat rising to her cheeks.

But Rhys’ expression changed at once. Gone was that weird blank face and in its stead, he was left grinning down at her. Brightly.

“Alright. I tutor you.”

“Oh, thank Merlin. No, I mean, thank you.”

“Under one condition.” He added, that grin turning into something more feline.

Feyre tried not to scowl, crossing her arms over her chest. “What?”

“Oh, don’t look at me like that.” He immediately shot back, chuckling lightly. “I’ll tutor you and in return, you can tutor me.”

“In what?” Feyre asked. He was top of their class in every class. There was no way Feyre had anything to teach or help him with.

He shrugged. “Muggle Studies. We’re supposed to do this independent study about one aspect in the lives of Muggles and this library is woefully understocked when it comes to Muggle related literature.”

Feyre gaped at him. “So, you want me to what? Tell you about Muggles?”

“Yes.” He shrugged again, slipping one hand out of his robes and running it over the spines of the books next to them. “And answer any of my questions that might come up.”

“Alright.” Feyre said quickly, not wanting for him to change is his mind. “Okay, yeah, I can do that.”

“Then it’s a bargain.” Rhys smirked, taking his hand off the books and holding it out for her to shake.

Feyre rolled her eyes at his antics but took it nonetheless.

They shook on it and then Rhys straightened up, flashing a grin and looking incredibly excited. “So, when do we start?”


End file.
